This invention relates to a toy device comprising a hollow container, handle means attached to the container and a bib formed of sheet material having an end portion fixed within the container and being extendable through an opening in the container outwardly from the container and being rollable back into the container.
Bibs for use by children are of course well known and serve to prevent food or drink from soiling the clothes being worn by a young child. However, when a family leaves its home and travels to a restaurant, often there is no convenient place to store such a bib while in route or at the restaurant. The bib gets lost among the many other items which are taken by the child's parents to the restaurant for the use by the child, such as pacifiers, nipples, toys and sometimes changes of clothing.
Moreover, it would be desirable to instill a sense of responsibility in a young child by having that child carry his or her own bib from his home to the restaurant. However, a child is unlikely to be careful with a bib of a conventional nature, since it has no play value and is perceived as a device associated with a negative act, the spilling of food or drink and the soiling of clothes.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a bib which is held within a container resembling an animal, which the child would carry from his or her home to a restaurant and which, which once at the restaurant, could be readily transformed into a bib carrying out its traditional protective function.
In accordance with the foregoing purpose, the container has a handle by which the container can be carried by the young child. This handle also serves to retain the container about the neck of the child so that when the bib is pulled out from the container it is located at its desired location over the upper chest area of the child.